


My Brother, the Alpha

by SharaRaizel



Series: Supernatural Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Hunter Jessica, Jessica Moore Lives, Jim Murphy Lives, Post-Season/Series 03A, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRaizel/pseuds/SharaRaizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester and Co. arrive at Beacon Hills to investigate a series of ritualistic murders only to find that the situation has already been defused by the Argent family and a local pack of werewolves. When they go to meet the alpha of this pack, Sam finds out that the alpha is someone that he hasn't seen in years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother, the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a tiny (ha! Yeah right) snit bit from a story that I've been outlining and drafting for the last couple of weeks because one of my best friends introduced me to Teen Wolf and I got hooked and wanted to throw Dean into the mix. I wrote this little piece after finishing TW Season 3A. I was actually in one of my night classes, got bored and started writing this scene that was playing out in my head for the fic, but this scene doesn't fit into my timeline, or how I want events to play out in either of my 2 storyline versions when I get to the season 3 stuff, but I didn't want to just throw this out, so I thought I'd post it here as a teaser/stand-alone one-shot.
> 
> Ok, fun facts you might want to know about this fic/story universe:
> 
> Concerning the werewolves in this universe I'm creating, the ones that the Supernatural cast are familiar with hunting are either rouge omegas, or beings that are part of a mutated strand of the werewolf gene that causes the bite to spread like rabies, no matter the werewolf's status as alpha, beta or omega. Also, werewolves like our favorite characters from Teen Wolf have two forms. There is the partial transformation that we are all familiar with, and then there are some werewolves like Talia Hale that are able to shift completely into a full wolf. This full wolf form is something that all natural born werewolves learn to shift into during adulthood. The reason why Derek doesn't do so is because his family died in the fire before he could learn how to do it. The full wolf form is a sign of complete control of the werewolf's animalistic instincts and urges. Peter's full wolf form had been warped when he took his alpha status in season one and he hasn't yet transformed fully again because he has to relearn that control (and this is why he hasn't taught Derek how to do it yet).
> 
> Also, on a different note, Jessica Moore is alive and is married to Sam. This fic universe is completely AU in regards to the Supernatural series. As for Teen Wolf, assume that all major canon events have taken place up to the end of season 3A, just with Dean inserted and tagging along for the ride. I'll explain more about the background and pre-series world behind this fic and that of my planed/plotted out/soon to be written fic in the end notes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam was starting to question the sanity of his decision, as he stood in a forest clearing in the evening twilight waiting for a werewolf. Chris Argent had made sure that they had all come here unarmed. Sam trusted Jess’ uncle, but as the sun sank further and further and the almost-full moon rose higher and higher, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the whole situation.

TW~*~SPN~*~TW~*~SPN~*~TW

It had all started when Sam and Jess had gone to meet up with John Winchester at Bobby Singer’s after tending to a series of salt n’ burns along the east coast. Coincidentally, Pastor Jim had also been visiting Bobby when John, Sam and Jess had come by. One of Jim’s parishioners had told him about what sounded like a string of ritualistic murders happening in the Town of Beacon Hills, California. John and Sam had immediately jumped on the case and started researching, finding that Beacon Hills had been showing signs of becoming a hot bed for supernatural activity over the last couple of years, the current situation being the worst and most devastating series of events thus far. Everything that they turned up made Sam fear what they would find. John apparently had some concerns as well, because he hadn’t even made one protest when Bobby and Jim announced that they were coming too.

It came as a surprise, however, when they made it to the Californian town and discovered that a well-known hunting family – the Argent family (or, rather, what was left of it) – resided there. And oddly enough, the Argents turned out to be members of Jess’ maternal family. Jess had been excited to see her cousin, Chris, whom she apparently hadn’t seen since she’d left the family business to attend college at Stanford, like Sam had. No love seemed to have been lost between them, in spite of the years, and Sam could only stare on enviously as he watched his wife catch up with her family. 

What had come as an even bigger surprise, however, was the fact that the hunt that they’d come all that way to take care of, had recently been resolved, and that it’d been taken care of by Beacon Hills’ resident pack of werewolves. Sam, Jess, Bobby and Jim had listened with rapt interest and fascination as Chris Argent described a relatively unknown species of shape shifters that could apparently be born as a werewolf that had control over their transformations, and that a human could only become this kind of werewolf if they were bitten or received a deep enough scratch from an alpha. Sam and Jess were allowed to raid the Argent’s library and bestiary to learn more about this type of werewolf. The meanings behind the eye colors, pack dynamics, and hearing from Allison about how the local pack managed to go about acting like normal humans living everyday lives in spite of their supernatural nature and instincts were utterly fascinating to them. 

Sam wasn’t sure whether to feel impressed or worried when he found out that Allison’s first love and ex-boyfriend turned out to be a member of this pack. His father and Bobby definitely leaned more towards concerned; while Jim and Jess just took it all in stride and cracked the occasional Romeo and Juliet remark when the former relationship came up. It was apparent that Allison was still friends with the guy, as well as a few other members of the pack. He did find it odd that Allison and Chris were very careful not to name the alpha of the pack even though they dropped names of many other members of the pack.

While sitting up late that night, Jim expressed an interest in meeting with members of the werewolf pack, and Sam had to admit that he was curious too. Jess was on board with meeting the werewolves as well. Bobby, less so, but Sam could see the old hunter’s curiosity brewing beneath his stern expression. John was the only one who didn’t appear interested in meeting anything he still considered a monster, but he said he would go if Sam and Jess insisted on going. Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He was thirty years old, and his father still insisted on keeping an eye on him when it came to unknown or new supernatural entities.

Now here he was, standing beside Jess and the Argents while they waited for the resident alpha that would meet with them before allowing them anywhere near the rest of the pack. Bobby and John were getting antsy at this point, shifting their weight restlessly, while Jess and Jim were relaxed, trusting that Chris Argent knew what he was doing in having them come to this meeting unarmed. Sam had no doubt, however, that his father and Bobby had managed to smuggle at least a couple of small knives onto their persons with them.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, Sam heard rustling in the underbrush. He wasn’t sure if he found these sounds reassuring or not, considering the fact that some werewolves could tread silently even in the woods. These wolves wanted their approach known.

“You said you wanted to meet the alpha and his pack,” Chris reminded them as they all stiffened up a bit at the sounds of approaching feet. “It sounds like our alpha has allowed himself an escort. If you value your lives, you won’t piss him off and harm anyone he considers a part of his pack.”

Sam swallowed and watched as two young men entered the small clearing they were in. He found himself still surprised with how young they looked in spite of the fact that he knew that a good fraction of the pack were teenagers that Allison went to school with. They couldn’t be older than eighteen, and looked completely human apart from the short instances their eyes flashed; one yellow, and the other red. This confused Sam. From what he’d heard and read, only alphas had red eyes, and this red-eyed boy didn’t match what little Sam had heard about the pack alpha that was supposed to be a sizable man in his early to mid thirties.

Then came the large sandy furred wolf with bright ruby red eyes. Now this was the alpha Sam had been expecting, and he wasn’t disappointed. In fact, he was in awe. He’d read that very few werewolves of this species were able to obtain the full wolf form. It was a sign of control and strength of will, and to top it off, this was a very large wolf. It’s head was held high and came up to Sam’s chest in height. It was almost as tall as Jess!

The alpha stood before them all, red eyes alight with a sharp knowing look as it studied them. The two young males that had accompanied their alpha stood a few steps back, one on either of the alpha’s sides.

“Hello, boys,” Chris smiled, looking a little too amused at the situation.

“Mr. Argent,” they nodded back respectfully.

“Are they unarmed?” the one with the eyes that flashed yellow asked. He had short curly brown hair and had round boyish features.

“To my knowledge they are, Isaac,” Chris answered. 

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Allison asked, worry ghosting over her expression. “Scott?”

“No.” The boy with the alpha eyes – apparently Allison’s ex-boyfriend – shook his head. His features were sharper, contrasting with his round soulful eyes. He had darker hair, eye color, and skin tone in comparison to the other boy, Isaac. “Dad just thought he’d make a strong impression. We’re just here to make sure it didn’t end up being a bad one.”

The alpha was certainly making a strong impression by coming to meet hunters in his full wolf form. That alone showed Sam that this werewolf was strong and well deserving of his status as an alpha, but it also showed that he had complete control of his animal half – especially if what the Argents had said was true about this man being a bitten werewolf and not someone who had been born this way. It was intimidating and reassuring at the same time.

“Your mom’s idea?” Allison grinned.

“Yup,” both boys smirked.

The alpha let out a huff in response to the younger ones’ heckling. 

He may not have expected the red eyes, but Sam wasn’t surprised to learn that Scott was the alpha’s kid. The youth exuded confidence and authority, and Isaac seemed to be subconsciously adjusting his stance submissively in reaction to his superiors. 

Sam couldn’t help but tense up when the alpha came closer, smelling them as he moved down the line they’d formed. It started with Pastor Jim, and was apparently satisfied after only half a minute of examination. Then it moved on to Bobby and growled lowly, causing everyone to tense.

“Please remove the knife in the heel of your boot and the one in your belt buckle,” Scott said tersely. Apparently, even in wolf form, the alpha could be understood by the other werewolves in it’s pack.

Bobby did so grudgingly, allowing Allison to confiscate his tiny weapons. 

John ended up discarding three knives and a packet of wolf’s bane. Sam could have cursed his father for being so stupid to think that he could get away with the herb. Now the werewolves were angry and even more distrusting. Scott and Isaac’s eyes were a constant shade of yellow and red now. Thankfully Jess hadn’t had any smuggled items on her person and that seemed to pacify the alpha at least before it moved on to Sam. It didn’t spend much time scenting him, but it did come closer, and stared him dead in the eye. 

Sam swallowed as he stared back, noting the degree of intelligence it had in it’s eyes. They were also softer, and the rest of the wolf’s features gave him the impression that if an animal could express fondness and look fondly at someone, this one seemed to be doing so to him. Sam suddenly felt a spike of recognition while he and the werewolf continued to stare at each other. He found that he wasn’t scared of this creature. There was something familiar about the shade of the wolf’s fur, and the look that he was receiving felt not only fond, but also warm and welcoming.

“…Do I know you?” Sam asked, awed, and slowly reached forward.

To his surprise, the wolf nudged his hand with it’s nose before ducking it’s head under Sam’s hand, encouraging the contact. Sam couldn’t help but smile as he stroked the soft sandy-colored fur. Then the wolf got right up in his personal space and licked him. Sam squawked in shock and the Argents and the other two werewolves started laughing. He stared wide-eyed after the large alpha wolf as it quickly dashed away in case Sam had tried to retaliate. It was barking in obvious laughter, red eyes glinting mischievously. Then it ducked behind a large tree behind Scott and Isaac and soon the chuffing canine laughter morphed into loud and boisterous human laughter.

Sam froze up upon hearing it. He knew that laugh. He hadn’t heard it in nearly over a decade. Hadn’t thought that he’d hear it again when John had told him all those years ago at Stanford that his older brother had been missing for nearly all that time Sam had been away at college. That no one had seen the oldest Winchester son since the day Sam had tried to walk away from hunting and have a normal life.

And yet, sure enough, the familiar form of his long lost thought-to-be-dead older brother appeared from behind the tree wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that must have been left behind the tree for this big reveal. Sam watched as the man’s bare feet ghosted noiselessly over the forest floor with that familiar bow-legged gait and swagger. Dean.

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I couldn’t resist,” Dean chuckled in a voice that rumbled and was deeper than Sam remembered it being, but it was still familiar. It was still Dean.

Now there had been many things that Sam had wanted to say, wanted to do if and when he’d ever found his missing older brother again in this lifetime, but in that moment none of the plans for the various scenarios he’d dreamed up over the years mattered and were forgotten. His body moved before his brain had a chance to reconnect, and reminded him of the situation, because it didn’t matter anymore. It was Dean and all his mind could register was: Dean…Dean…Dean Dean Dean Dean DeanDeanDean DEAN!

Then the next thing he was awear of was that he had his arms full of older brother and that he was being hugged back just as tightly, hearing his brother’s laugh again in his ear, and for the first time in twelve years Sam was home.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean murmured softly.

“H-hey, Dean,” Sam managed to choke out.

“Aww, don’t go getting all weepy on me, Sam,” Dean sighed. A hand came up to hold the back of Sam’s head, fingers curling loosely in his long shaggy locks.

“Have you been here all this time?” Sam asked.

“Just the last six years,” Dean shrugged, still holding on to Sam, but speaking loud enough so that the others could hear this time. “After Yellow Eyes, I wanted out. Not that I ever really managed to stop hunting, but I settled down. I have a family of my own now.”

Sam looked up over Dean’s shoulder and stared at Scott, the young man who’d referred to the alpha – DEAN – as his Dad. As if sensing that Sam’s focus had drifted, Dean started to move back. Sam reluctantly allowed Dean to pull away from their embrace and watched as Dean left his side to stand beside the two teenage werewolves.

“I married Scott’s mother, Mellissa, last summer,” Dean explained, somehow knowing where Sam’s attention had wandered. “And then we officially adopted Isaac here.”

“And Mom adopted, Ben,” Scott added.

“My son from a previous relationship I had before moving here to Beacon Hills,” Dean explained.

“And then Dean had practically adopted the Hale pack before they just became part of his,” Allison added.

“As well as two new former alphas and a couple of teenagers who’ve found themselves wrapped up in the supernatural,” Chris smirked. “Honestly, Dean, it’s like you’ve adopted all of this town’s trouble children.”

“Doesn’t that also include you and your daughter?” Dean snarked.

“Yup,” Allison beamed. “Face it Mr. Campbell, you’re stuck with us.”

“Campbell?” John spoke up.

“I’ve been using Mom’s maiden name all these years,” Dean shrugged as if it was no big deal. But if Sam was seeing the distress waging behind their father’s eyes, he knew that it was.

“No wonder you couldn’t find him, John,” Bobby spoke gruffly. “You never dare go anywhere near Mary’s family even if what happened to her wasn’t your fault, you idjit.”

“It also helped that Beacon Hills used to be a relatively peaceful town,” Dean sighed. “Any supernatural activity was usually dealt with by the werewolves and local hunters like the Argents before it could draw any of your attention.”

“No hunter likes encroaching on another hunter’s turf if they can help it,” Pastor Jim agreed.

“Wait a damn minute,” Bobby butted in. “Dean, you mentioned Yellow Eyes, but you’d been missing way before John picked up Sam and Jess from college and told us what we were dealing with.”

“Not really,” Dean said. “I’d been shadowing your movements since The Demon burned down Sam and Jess’ apartment.”

“Oh my God!” Jess suddenly gasped, speaking up for the first time that night. “I knew it! I thought I recognized you!”

“Jess?” Sam frowned as he looked between his wife and his older brother.

“You’re the one that came in and saved me from The Demon and carried me out of the fire!” Jess gasped.

“He what?” Sam gaped in surprise.

“I happened to be in town at the right time,” Dean shrugged. “I’d been passing through on my way to visit the Argents, and thought I’d check up on Sam, but I could tell he wasn’t at the apartment. I did smell the sulfur though and knew that it couldn’t be anything good.”

“You came in just as The Demon was lifting me up to the ceiling,” Jess whispered, trembling as she remembered what had happened that day. Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, face serious, features cast darkly in the light of the moon, eyes flashing red before going green again. “I splashed holy water on that son-of-a-bitch and started to read the incantation for a powerful exorcism I’d kept on me in case of emergencies. A lot of demons had started showing up for the last few years, so I thought it’d be handy.”

“Well it worked. The Demon left,” Jess smiled softly.

“Only because I’d managed to surprise him. He probably thought I was Sam and didn’t want you two figuring anything out before he could really push his plan into motion. He still set the apartment complex on fire after all,” Dean sighed.

“So you’d been following us all that time?” Sam asked.

“Kind of,” Dean said. “I did in the beginning, but after a couple close calls with Dad, I didn’t want to risk getting too close, so if you guys were heading for an area I had contacts in, I let them do the watching for me. I had my own side quest, thing going on.”

“The Colt,” John said.

“The Colt,” Dean nodded.

“Did you ever find it?” John asked.

“I did,” Dean grinned.

“Where did you find it? I could have sworn that Elkins had it, but he would never admit it.”

“He did, Dad. Lets just say Daniel Elkins liked me better than he liked you even with me being a werewolf. He gave me the Colt after I helped him destroy a nest of vampires.”

John started grumbling something under his breath that Sam couldn’t hear, but Dean, Scott and Isaac were snickering at whatever it was. Then John froze, posture stiffening. Sam puzzled over his father’s reaction until he remembered what Dean said. What he’d reminded them of. The reaction set off a ripple effect and it got silent very quickly. 

“How long have you been a werewolf, Dean?” Jim finally asked what was on all of their minds.  
Sam watched as Dean took on a forlorn look.

“…Twelve years,” he answered softly. “It happened not too long after Sam left for college.”

“But I never sent you on a werewolf hunt, son,” John frowned.

“You didn’t have to,” Dean said, eyes flashing red. “It happened in-between some salt n’ burn jobs you texted me coordinates to. It happened right in this town actually, when the original Hale pack was burned alive in their house. I happened to be at the right place at the right time and was able to save at least one of them. I didn’t know they were werewolves. Didn’t even know I was bit until the next day after waking up in the woods in my sleepwear nearly going out of my mind with how hyper all my senses were. I didn’t know what was happening to me or why until I met Chris while investigating the fire and he told me about the Hale family, about what they really were and what he knew about them and werewolves like them.”

“Why didn’t you come to one of us, Dean?” Bobby asked.

Dean let out a self-depreciating laugh. “Really? You have to ask? I’d just become a monster, Bobby. I’d become what we hunt. I wanted to kill myself! …But I couldn’t do it.” Dean’s eyes shown wetly before he took a deep breath and stared up at the moon. “I kept myself secluded during the full moon and continued to go on hunts in between the shifts in phases.”

“So that’s why you’d only answer calls and texts, but wouldn’t meet us in person,” John said.

“Right,” Dean nodded.

“Fine, then,” Bobby huffed. “So why did you stop? A year before Yellow Eyes resurfaced, your texts and messages became fewer and far between until they stopped coming altogether. We thought you were dead, boy!”

“Until you killed Yellow Eyes,” Sam said, remembering what he’d thought had been a dream during what turned out to be their final encounter with The Demon.

“With the Colt,” John breathed, also putting the pieces that none of them had been able to put together about what had gone down that night all those years ago.

The only thing Sam remembered of that night was Yellow Eyes trying to convince him to shoot his father in exchange for Jess’ safety. They’d all been in rough shape. By that point Jess had long since passed out from the pain, helplessly pinned to the wall at Yellow Eyes’ mercy. John had been in a similar position on the opposite end of the hut. Sam had been released and had been offered a deal by The Demon: shoot John, and Jess could live, and Sam wouldn’t have to worry about Yellow Eyes for another year. Sam had refused and The Demon had gone back to torturing them all. Sam had thought that it’d been the end when he’d passed out, only he had later regained consciousness in a hauntingly familiar car with black vinyl upholstery, his head pillowed on a jean-clad thigh while fingers carding carefully through his hair, carefully avoiding a gash in his forehead. The sound of his older brother’s voice had been humming the chorus of the Beatles’ ‘Hey Jude’ before telling him to hang on and that everything was going to be okay. Sam had faded out again, not waking until the next day in the hospital.

Until today, Sam had assumed that John had been the one that had driven them all to the hospital, and that Dean had been a dream. After all, Dean hadn’t been there when he woke up. The Impala hadn’t been in the parking lot. Sam and Jess’ car had been there instead, smears of their blood staining the car seats.

Sam swallowed as he stared at his brother, taking in how much the man had changed. He surprisingly didn’t look all that different from how Sam remembered him. He still had the same military styled short-cropped dirty blonde hair, same strong, sturdy and muscular physique, same bright green eyes, same bowed legs, and the same cocky smile. The only real changes were the faint lines around his older brother’s mouth and eyes. Maybe it was because Dean was a werewolf, but if Sam didn’t know any better, he’d say his brother looked more like he was twenty-five and not the thirty-five-year-old that he was supposed to be.

“Well guys, as much as I love standing out here in the middle of the woods in nothing but my favorite sweats, why don’t we move this shin-dig indoors and you meet the pack?” Dean suddenly said with a loud clap of his hands. “You can meet the wife and kids and eat some grub.”

“I’d like that,” Sam said, smiling earnestly at his brother as he took hold of Jess’ hand. Jess squeezed back and smiled at Dean.

“Me too,” she said. “I’d like to get to know my legendary brother-in-law.”

“Legendary?” Dean chuckled, eyebrows raised. “I’m sure Sam exaggerated at least half of what he’s told you.”

“I assure you that I’ve heard many a story of your heroic brotherly adventures from Sam,” Jess assured, smiling brilliantly, and making Sam dread what sort of stories his wife and older brother were bound to share.

“I’ll share my dirt if you share yours, sister,” Dean smirked.

“Of course,” Jess winked, smiling mischievously at Sam.

“Oh God, spare me,” Sam muttered, making Dean and Jess laugh.

“Sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do, Dean,” Jim smiled.

“Ya think?” Bobby grumbled. “I wanna know more about what the idjit’s been doin’ all these years.”

“You’re not the only one,” John sighed. “Well, son? Lead the way.”

Dean smiled hugely before leading them further into the forest.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, some background. I don't mind actually telling you guys, because I don't plan on writing the background as a story (though some scenes may pop up as flashbacks) and the actual fic will start at the beginning of TW season 1 (this was a teaser, remember?). So here goes...
> 
> In 2001, shortly after Sam felt for Stanford, Dean was sent off on his own on a series of hunts via text and voice messages from John (who'd left the motel after arguing with Sam). One of the hunts brought Dean through Beacon Hills, CA. He'd paid for a couple of nights at the motel and had decided to take a walk through the preserve in order to clear his head...with booze. While he was walking through the woods, he smelled smoke and came across the Hale house shortly after it caught on fire. He rushed in when he heard screaming coming from inside. He found Peter and Talia Hale and tried to save them, but a section of the ceiling fell in on them. Dean managed to get clear with Peter, but when he went back for Talia, he found her trapped. He tried to shoot some of the debris loose, but it was ineffective. The silver bullets in the gun (left over from a shape shifter hunt), on the other hand startled Talia and gave her the wrong impression. She bit Dean before being crushed. Dean hadn't recognized the bite as a bite and had assumed that he'd snagged his hand on some debris in his efforts to get Talia out. Fire crews and ambulances had arrived by the time Dean managed to drag Peter out of the house. Once he was cleared, Dean headed to the bar, but the alcohol only brought back memories of the night his mother died.  
> That night Dean had his first black out and woke up in the woods. His senses were going hyper, and Dean started to freak out, wondering what was happening to him. Determined to find out, Dean had started looking into the cause of the Hale house fire and ran into the Argent family and learned the truth about the Hales and the kind of werewolves that they were. Putting two and two together after finding his hand completely healed, Dean realized what had happened to him. Nothing turned up about the fire, though, and he left Beacon Hills before the full moon hit. He started to seclude himself during every night of the full moon until he learned how to control his transformations and abilities. He still went on hunts that John, Bobby and Jim sent him (this is an AU, so I say that Dean was still in contact with Pastor Jim Murphy and Bobby Singer, John Winchester be damned), but never met up with them in person out of fear that one of them would notice something different about him.  
> Dean still checked up on Sam regularly though, bringing him in and out of California and across the Argents often. Dean risked discovery with his continuous visits, but he did so to learn about the hunter's side of things concerning werewolves and managed to use the information to find some packs that could help him gain a better understanding for what he had become. He learned how to better control his shifts and better utilize his new senses for hunting. He built up many pack connections throughout the country over the next couple of years. He also slowly started to lessen his communication between his old life's connections.  
> In early November of 2004, Dean was making one of his usual detours to check up on Sam, only to discover that Sam wasn't home, but he could smell Jess and sulfur. He raced into the apartment and managed to stop Azazel from burning Jess on the ceiling and got her out of the fire, but quickly left the scene to remain hidden from his family. When John showed up in Palo Alto to find Sam, Sam and Jess join the oldest Winchester on the hunt for The Demon. Dean shadowed their movements while they went hunting, (highly amused to learn that Jess is a member of the Argent family on her mother's side) while also following his own leads on Azazel with help from the Argents and his werewolf connection network.  
> During this time Dean came across Adam and Kate Milligan during a run in with one of Azazel's demons who was trying to kill them to get at John. Dean saved them and learned about Adam being his half brother, and they learned about him being a werewolf. They bonded during his short stay with them and Kate and Adam promised not to tell John. A local werewolf pack promised Dean that they'd look after the Milligans. Dean then found Elkins, got the Colt and killed Azazel during what would have been the ending of SNP's season 1 in 2005, after which Dean stumbled across Lisa and Ben while driving around the country hunting. For a year Dean lived with them, becoming a father to Ben and for a while things were great. Then a year later Lisa was killed by a rouge omega werewolf. In 1 of 2 storylines I have planed, Dean has to kill Lisa to spare her from suffering and his were-eyes turn blue. After Lisa died Dean and Ben go live with the Milligans until Adam graduates and they then move to settle in Beacon Hills in 2007.


End file.
